My New Shoes (Smurfs version)
My New Shoes is the 31st episode from Season 9 of Barney & Friends and Smurfs. It is a semi-remake of the Season 3 episode, "If the Shoe Fits...", and the Season 5 episode, "We've Got Shoes". Plot Edit When Baby Bop's pink ballet shoes are too dirty, Barney uses magic to take them off and he, the smurfs, and the kids take her to the shoe store to look for new shoes for her. Educational Theme: Different Kinds of Shoes Recap Edit When Barney comes to life after the theme song, he introduces the viewers Cast Edit * Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Mrs. Shoe Store Keeper () * Smurfs () Songs Edit # The Barney Theme Song # The Shoes Store Song # We've Got Shoes # The Smurfs Theme Song # The Shoes' Rap # Big and Little # Ten Little Toes # By Myself # One Two Buckle My Shoe # Happy Dancing' # The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy # I Love You # Trivia Edit * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. * The Barney voice from "Home, Safe Home". is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Wonderful World of Shapes and Shapes". is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "I'm a Builder". is used. * Kami wears the same clothes and hairstyle from "You Can Count on Me! (episode)". * Stacy wears the same clothes and head-banded hairstyle from Season 9 episodes. * David wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Nick wears the same clothes from Season 9 episodes. And short hair. * Barney wears white and black tap dancing shoes in this episode. * Barney wears a black top hat in this episode. * Barney wears a black tuxedo jacket in this episode. * Barney wears a colorful bow-tie in this episode. * The Smurfs find the shoes for Baby Bop. * Barney holds a black cane with white tips in this episode. * BJ is mentioned in this episode. * At the end, Papa Smurf says goodbye to the viewers. Quotes (English version) Edit Quote 1 (English version) Edit * * * * * Quote 2 (English version) Edit * * * * * Quote 3 (English version) Edit * (after the song, "We've Got Shoes", it transitions to "The Shoes' Rap") Quote 4 (English version) Edit * * * * * Quote 5 (English version) Edit * * * * * Quote 6 (English version) Edit * * * * * Quote 7 (English version) Edit * (after the song, "One Two Buckle My Shoe") * Kami: That number song was fun! * Barney: It sure is! That made me think about my tap dancing shoes, so may I please put them on my feet? * Kami: Sure, Barney. But first, I'll massage your feet. * (Kami massages Barney's feet) * Barney: My feet are just the right size. And I better get my tap dancing shoes now! * (Barney does magic and his tap dancing shoes appear on the floor) * All: (expect Barney) Wow! * Kami: Barney, we can all help you put on your tap dancing shoes. * Nick: And we can button them. * Barney: That's a super-dee-duper idea! I can't wait! * (fades to the next scene where Barney's feet were covered in tap dancing shoes) * Nick: There. All done, Barney. * Barney: Oh boy! (makes tapping sounds on his tap dancing shoes) Oh boy! (turns around) Thank you for helping me, everybody. * All: (expect Barney) You're welcome. * Baby Bop: Barney, maybe you should put on your other tap dancing clothes and hold your tap dancing cane. * Barney: Good idea, Baby Bop. * Papa Smurf: Very great, Baby Bop. * (Barney does magic, and his top hat, his tuxedo jacket, his bow-tie, and his cane appear) * All: (expect Barney) Wow! * Quote 8 (English version) Edit * * * * * Quote 9 (English version) Edit * * * * * Quote 10 (English version) Edit * * *Stacy: Here, Baby Bop. * * Category:Smurfs